cartoon_network_xdfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network XD East (SD/HD) Schedule
1:00 AM American Dad! Red October Sky Stan learns that the KGB agent that he has been searching for is his next-door neighbour, Sergei. Meanwhile, Roger and Klaus head to France for some relaxation, and Klaus gets busted for smuggling drugs. 1:30 AM American Dad! Office Spaceman Roger begins to release photos of himself to the local media for extra cash, prompting the CIA to initiate an Alien Task Force. Through a twist of fate, Roger ends up in charge of the task force in disguise, creating tension at home as Stan's boss. 2:00 AM Family Feud Two families are pitted against each other, competing to correctly guess survey results. 2:30 AM Family Feud Two families are pitted against each other, competing to correctly guess survey results. 3:00 AM SpongeBob SquarePants No Pictures, Please/ Stuck on the Roof Patrick leads an enthusiastic stranger on a tour of his favorite places in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is afraid to get off the roof of the Krusty Krab, but he won't let that stop him from living his life. 3:30 AM SpongeBob SquarePants The Algae's Always Greener/ Spongeguard on Duty Plankton has a new invention that allows him to switch lives with Mr. Krabs. He is so excited because once he has Mr. Krabs' life, he will also have the Krabby Patty secret formula. 4:00 AM Teen Titans Go! The funny business that happens in between saving the world and being teenagers. 4:30 AM Teen Titans Go! The funny business that happens in between saving the world and being teenagers. 5:00 AM Teen Titans Go! The funny business that happens in between saving the world and being teenagers. 6:00 AM Teen Titans Go! The Streak: Part 1/ The Streak: Part 2 Robin is determined to continue his winning streak of stopping 52 crimes every year. 6:30 AM Teen Titans Go! The funny business that happens in between saving the world and being teenagers. 7:00 AM live Action SpongeBob SquarePants Show SpongeBob's good intentions and overzealous nature creates chaos in the underwater city Bikini Bottom, where he lives. 7:30 AM live Action SpongeBob SquarePants Show SpongeBob's good intentions and overzealous nature creates chaos in the underwater city Bikini Bottom, where he lives. 8:00 AM Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Sid finds himself in an underground world after he attempted to abduct dinosaur eggs to start a family of his own. Sid's friends must make a dangerous adventure to rescue him. 10:00 AM The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) When the secret recipe for krabby patties goes missing, SpongeBob and the gang venture onto dry land to get it back. The scent leads them to a pirate with a magic book, and the ocean-dwellers must transform themselves into superheroes to take him down. 12:00 PM The Amazing World of Gumball The adventures of a blue cat named Gumball and his buddy Darwin, a goldfish with legs. 12:30 PM The Amazing World of Gumball The adventures of a blue cat named Gumball and his buddy Darwin, a goldfish with legs. 1:00 PM SpongeBob SquarePants Goodbye, Krabby Patty? Squidward must make Patrick and SpongeBob friends again after they learn that sponges and sea stars aren't ususally friends. 1:30 PM SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob's Last Stand SpongeBob and Patrick protest the construction of a highway that would destroy Jellyfish Fields. 2:00 PM live Action SpongeBob SquarePants Show SpongeBob's good intentions and overzealous nature creates chaos in the underwater city Bikini Bottom, where he lives. 2:30 PM live Action SpongeBob SquarePants Show SpongeBob's good intentions and overzealous nature creates chaos in the underwater city Bikini Bottom, where he lives. 3:00 PM Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria attempt to leave Madagascar but wind up landing in Africa. Alex meets his family but struggles to communicate with them due to his easy life in the Central Park Zoo. 5:00 PM Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Three friends are trying to get home to New York City. Their travels end up in them joining a travelling circus in Europe to disguise them so they do not get caught or draw attention to themselves. They reinvent the circus in their own way. 7:00 PM Sonic X Adapted from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" video game series and re-edited for a younger audience, this Japanese anime follows the adventures of Sonic and his friends after an explosion transfers them to the human world. 7:30 PM Sonic Boom The speedy blue hedgehog gets a new look in this comedy/adventure series that sees him battling a familiar foe with sidekick Tails and pals Knuckles, Amy and Sticks. 8:00 PM Family Guy Death Has a Shadow When Peter applies for welfare after losing his job, he is sent a check for $150,000. 8:30 PM Bob's Burgers Burgerboss Bob becomes obsessed with an old-school burger-flipping video game after Jimmy Pesto gets the high score and writes 'BOB SUX' on the leader board.